


【Arthurm】无题pwp一发完

by CondeCromo



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondeCromo/pseuds/CondeCromo
Summary: 奥姆怀孕了。亚瑟用一些小道具帮助他扩产道。





	【Arthurm】无题pwp一发完

“再用力点，奥咪。想象这是我们的宝宝……”  
“你给我闭嘴！”床上的人投来一记软绵绵的瞪视。由于全身赤裸被人注视着带来巨大羞耻，奥姆身下的肌肉不由自主一阵瑟缩，刚挤出一个头的卵又缩了回去。  
“放松，你要习惯这个。”亚瑟宠溺地摸了摸奥姆汗湿的大腿和滑溜溜的微凸肚子。

两个月前奥姆得知自己怀孕了。   
去私人医生那里检查过后，奥姆坐在诊室外的长椅上，听里面医生和亚瑟说着孕期注意事项。  
推算起来，也许是刚开荤那几天怀上的。万事都可能有意外不是么。再说谁会在只和弟弟两个人住的房子里放避孕套？亚瑟如是说。  
现在奥姆的肚子鼓起来，像一个白白的小皮球。孕夫的贴身保姆亚瑟不知道从哪里学到，大部分双性器官的发育不很完善，男性生子会有较高的风险，并情真意切地向奥姆阐述了助产训练的必要性。  
“听着，我是亚特兰蒂斯人，不像你们地表的吸气种那么脆弱。”奥姆红着脸说，实际上已经被亚瑟关怀的目光动摇了。直到亚瑟掏出了那个东西，奥姆怀着孕也不减力道一脚把他踹倒。  
但最终奥姆还是妥协了。毕竟亚瑟说得对，一个新生命的分娩还是挺艰巨的。

十分钟前，亚瑟给那根粗大的中空假阳具做了润滑。不知为何总有一种自己绿自己的微妙感。  
浅黄色半透明的卵，光滑有弹性，比半个拳头还要大一点，可以一次性塞三颗。  
奥姆平躺着，把脸埋进枕头里，更清晰地感受着亚瑟带茧的手指伸进阴道，模拟着交合的动作在里面摩擦，另一只手抠弄着敏感的阴蒂。熟悉的快感像电流般蹿上来，过了一小会儿奥姆的性器就起了反应。极富弹性的肉壁被三指撑开，空气进入穴道带来让人颤栗的快感。然后，一个微凉的大家伙抵了上来。  
被尺寸狰狞的假阳具入侵感觉很怪异。奥姆极不配合地扭动身子想要逃开，却被亚瑟压住。  
“嘘，别乱动。小心肚子里的宝宝。”亚瑟贴上来给了弟弟一个黏糊糊的舌吻，安抚孕期敏感的乳头，一边加快速度把假阳具推了进去。  
“好涨，快、快点拿出去……”实在是太大了。粉色的小穴勉勉强强又严丝合缝地裹住假阳具上每一簇凸起的脉络，看起来可怜兮兮。亚瑟拿出包装盒里的一个小玩意，把假阳具里塞着的卵推出去，让它们滑进穴道的更深处。  
亚瑟把湿淋淋的硅胶器具抽出来扔到了一边，俯身看了看那个小洞。半透明的卵被全部含住，隐约从合不拢的穴口露出一点光滑的边缘。  
身体里和自己血脉相连的五个月大的小生命把子宫撑得满满的，现在与其相连的产道也被三枚饱满的卵挤满。过分饱胀带来的丝丝疼痛和微弱快感快要把他逼疯。  
棕发男人把他的腿摆成M型。“这个姿势利于生产。奥咪，现在试试把卵排出来。”  
“唔……混蛋……”  
奥姆红着脸蛋努力收放肌肉，第一枚卵光滑的头部从穴口冒了出来，但最粗的那一部分被卡住，把小口撑得发白。  
亚瑟握着奥姆汗湿的手，真的像等待孩子降生的准爸爸一样紧张，如果忽视他现在裤裆里面硬得发疼的话。  
奥姆调整呼吸试图控制有点发酸的肌肉，双腿打着颤，那枚卵却仍卡在那里。持续的酸胀逼出了奥姆的眼泪，甚至性器也稍稍软了一点。他无力地掐了一下亚瑟的手，“你别看着我，我……唔嗯……”  
亚瑟心疼地亲了亲他的脸，吻去他的泪水。跪在床边舔弄他微微胀大的胸部。奥姆粉白的乳晕和小巧的乳尖都因为过分的刺激挺立起来，变硬发红。亚瑟舔咬吮吸着一边的乳头，指尖在另一边抠弄。胸前传来刺痛和难言的痒意，好像有什么东西要涌出来……  
奥姆尖叫了一声，敏感娇嫩的乳孔被亚瑟生生吸开，储存在里面的稀薄的奶水不可控制地流了出来。胸前的巨大刺激夺去了奥姆所有的控制力。而与此同时身下传来清晰的“啵”的一声，穴肉放松的一瞬那枚卵终于滑了出来，带出一小滩液体。  
“你真棒，奥咪。”亚瑟舔了舔沾着奶水的嘴唇，“现在只剩下两颗了。”  
这太羞耻了，奥姆眼眶又溢满了生理性泪水。  
第二颗卵在发红的穴口边缘探出了一点，随着亚瑟的亲吻和爱抚，穴肉放松地一点点把它排出。  
亚瑟吻过奥咪泛起粉色的小肚子，含住重新翘起来的阴茎头部吸吮，在囊袋和阴蒂之间来回舔弄，在奥姆急促喘息着射出来的同时，第二颗卵也顺利排了出来。  
奥姆瘫在床上，他能感到剩下的那枚卵在身体里缓缓蠕动，但也许是刚开始推得太深了，奥姆试着收缩穴道推挤，它仍待在那最深的地方。  
金发小王子泪眼朦胧地抬起脸，看见这一切的罪魁祸首支着手臂饶有兴趣地看着自己的下身，气得抬起腿揣在他的肩膀，可惜小王子已经几乎没有什么力气了，亚瑟好脾气地抓住他细白的小腿。一只手解开裤子，露出那已经硬了好久的性器。  
“混蛋…呜…你不能……”在搞清楚哥哥想做什么以后，奥姆惊恐地试图缩回腿，亚瑟却顺势将腿扛在了肩膀上。  
“奥咪，你已经做得很好了。下次再试试三个。今天还是让我先帮你……”  
又热又硬的阴茎毫无阻碍地插进来，撞上那枚该死的卵，重重地碾过敏感点。  
亚瑟的手护着奥姆的肚子，插得不深但是节奏很快。  
“我硬了好久了，奥咪，从给你扩张开始一直硬到现在。”男人低沉的声音还带着点委屈。奥姆躲不开蹭上来的胡子和黏腻的亲吻，只能气呼呼地冲大块头翻个白眼。眼角红彤彤，把亚瑟可爱到。我的弟弟全世界最可爱！  
亚瑟把奥姆抱坐在怀里，背靠着亚瑟紧实的胸肌。姿势的改变让奥姆体内的那枚卵受重力下滑，而亚瑟的阴茎又一次次把它往回顶。  
终于，一个不小心，就像一枚鸡蛋被打碎一样，那颗卵被顶破了，流出大股滑腻的粘液对着铃口当头浇下，亚瑟被这一刺激爽到直接射在了里面。半透明粘液混合着体液和精液从小穴里涌出，奥姆哽咽着瘫在亚瑟怀里。

 

END


End file.
